warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus Fischer
Markus Fischer makes for an atypical Hedgefolk mentor. Taken two decades ago by the Colleges of Magic, Fischer now works from within that institution, guiding Magisters and Hedgefolk alike in what he believes is the best for the Hedgefolk as a whole. However, he fears members of the Orders are aware of his activities, and Fischer knows what will happen to him if they decide to reveal his involvement, which puts him in a very difficult position. Because of this, Markus is looking for help, and perhaps an outsider is exactly what he is looking for. Background One of the Blessed Few, Fischer was apprenticed to an elderly Hedgewise at the tender age of ten. He was a quick student, and soon became a Hedge Master in his own right. By his seventeenth birthday, he was eking out a simple life on the lower Reik selling charms to superstitious bargees, and supporting the local network of Hedgefolk. However, in the early 2500s, a Magister observed him plying his trade. The young Fischer, outwitted by a cunning Shadowmancer, was captured and taken to the Colleges. There, he was given the choice of death or training as a Magister, and wisely chose the latter. A decade later, Fischer left the Colleges as one of their most talented and powerful Grey Magisters, and was soon assigned to the Reikland State Army. There he served with distinction, and was eventually attached to the Imperial Guard, the Emperor’s own regimental bodyguard, before attaining the title of Lord Magister. After twenty years of being a Grey Guardian, Markus still holds tight to his Hedgefolk beliefs. He may no longer practice Hedgecraft, but he still quietly supports the Hedgefolk and maintains his religious convictions. However, lately he has come to believe his Order may be aware of his beliefs; indeed, he fears they may be using him to gain access to the Hedgefolk he once held so dear, especially since it appears his own master in the Grey Order, Lord Magister Krammovitch, the man who captured him, may once have been one of the Hedgefolk as well. Personality Fischer fosters a dry wit and takes any opportunity to drop sarcastic comments; indeed, he seemingly takes a perverse pleasure in carefully insulting his peers. However, beneath the bravado, Fischer is an intensely shy and frightened man. In particular, he is scared his fellows will uncover his true motivations as one of the Hedgefolk, so goes to extreme lengths to divert others from examining his true nature too closely; thus, the caustic wit and unlikable nature. Due to all his duplicity, the nervous Fischer has developed several unconscious ticks, such as cleaning his nails with his dagger when anxious, or smirking whenever he feels he has been outwitted. Appearance Much like many in the Grey Order, Fischer does not dress like the Magister he is. He wears simple, plain clothing—typically white shirts, black trews, black boots, and grey, ribbed jerkins—eschewing his magisterial robes excepting when on official business. His one concession to the Grey Order is to wear a plain sword hung at his waist, the symbol of the Shadowmancers. He has clipped, greying brown hair atop a plain face only made interesting by a small mole on his left cheek, which is partially hidden by a black goatee. Indeed, if it were not for his eyes—watery-blue and always watchful—he would be completely unremarkable. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Shades of Empire ** : pg. 68 ** : pg. 69 Category:Grey College Category:Hedge Wizards Category:Magister Category:F Category:M